


Strapped to a Table for Great Justice And Relevance

by DekaPants (dekarrin)



Series: Delving Deep: Adventures with AI Dungeon [2]
Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Homestuck
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derogatory Language, Electricity, Female pronouns, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tickling, Torture, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekarrin/pseuds/DekaPants
Summary: You wake up to find yourself strapped to a table with two trolls looking very pleased with their work. They set to work assaulting you with various tortures, both psychological and physical in nature.Generated with AI Dungeon 2 with some manual clean up done afterward to improve readability.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Reader, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Vriska Serket/Reader
Series: Delving Deep: Adventures with AI Dungeon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881442
Kudos: 10





	Strapped to a Table for Great Justice And Relevance

_Custom scenario seed phrase:_

Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope are two trolls who are going to torture you for fun. You are a masochist, and enjoy being tortured. You wake up strapped to a table, with both Vriska and Terezi looking down at you and grinning evilly.

* * *

"So, it's finally come," says Terezi. "We've been working on this for months."

You try to speak, but your mouth is tied shut by duct tape.

"I suppose we should feed you first," says Vriska. "It's been, what, an hour? Maybe two?"

Vriska takes out her phone and scrolls through social media for a bit, before showing the result to you. It's a picture of you.

> You shake your head vigorously.

Terezi pouts and strokes Vriska's face. "Let's skip the feeding," she says, "She won't need it." She shoves Vriska out of the way and walks over to you. She lifts up your shirt and begins unbuckling your pants. "Vriska," she says. "I need your help with this."

"What?" Vriska asks.

"You're coming too," Terezi says. "This'll be fun."

> You struggle.

Vriska shrugs, and sits down on the ground in front of you. Terezi undoes your pants, and you panic as she slides them down to your ankles.

> You groan as Terezi and Vriska bully you.

Terezi and Vriska pull your pants off, and begin to assault your body with their fingers. You moan desperately, as Terezi takes out her phone and records the event.

"Now," Terezi says. "We need to reapply the duct tape on your mouth." She pulls it off slowly, causing you to wince and cry out.

She finishes pulling it off, and you shake your head as Terezi's eyes narrow. "Stop being a bitch," she says. "Just... just relax."

Terezi pulls out more and more tape. You shut your eyes, as the two begin wrapping the tape around your mouth.

"There we go," says Vriska. "Should hold you for a bit."

Terezi stands up, looking down at you. "We should start on the other side," she says. "For the camera."

Vriska rolls her eyes, and walks away. Terezi pulls out her phone, and begins streaming again. You struggle to get free, but it's no use.

"This'll be a moneymaker," Terezi says. "Cuteness, torture, money. What's not to love?"

Vriska walks back, and begins wrapping the tape around your mouth.

> You make muffled moans against the tape, and try to pull your head away from Vriska.

Vriska forces your head still and puts more tape over your mouth.

"There we go," she says. "I think that's good for now... But I wanna do it again!" She yanks it off quickly, and you yelp. She laughs. "Fun!" She reaches down and begins grazing lightly at your ribs. You begin giggling.

> You say "Please, don't tickle me, whatever you do!"

Vriska laughs as she begins putting more tape over your mouth.

"Please don't," you try to say, but it's muffled by the tape. Vriska understands you anyways, but continues brushing against you with her hand.

"Why not?" Vriska asks. "It's fun."

> You say "Just don't tickle my sides, please!"

Vriska laughs, and moves her hand to your stomach. "Fine," she says. "I'll be careful." She presses down on your stomach.

> You say "Ah! You're going to make me wet myself if you keep doing that! Stop!"

Vriska laughs again. "Fine," she says. "I'll be really careful."

She begins using her finger to tickle your sides, as you begin to struggle desperately.

> You say "Vriska! Please! I'm going to pee! Stop!"

Vriska laughs, and moves her hand lower. "You're going to piss yourself, aren't you?" she says.

> You your cheeks flush with embarrassment and shame. "Yes!" you cry out. "So please stop!"

Vriska laughs, and gently rubs your stomach with her free hand. "Alright," she says. "Just... try not to make a mess. This might get messy." She stares at you. "Why are you lying to us?" she asks.

Terezi moves close to your face, and licks it. "Yes, you know you want it," Terezi says. "Just relax and let it happen, you pathetic excuse for a human." She begins kissing you, as Vriska continues to rub your stomach. You try to kiss her back, as she giggles.

"What are you doing?" you ask.

"Shut up,"

Vriska moves her hands lower and presses hard on your bladder. You feel yourself begin to piss, as she laughs cruelly.

"Ah, it seems you were right to worry," Vriska says. "Maybe this will still work."

You try to cry out in shame, but Terezi muffles the sound by shoving her teal tongue down your throat. You manage to stop pissing but your legs are wet and uncomfortable. Vriska picks up a TENS machine and attaches the electrodes to your body. "I wonder how you'll react to this," she says. "Maybe you'll start pissing again."

Terezi begins sucking on your neck while stroking your hair, and you feel the most horrific combination of sensations: disgust, shame, pain and lust.

Terezi sinks her teeth into your neck just as Vriska turns on the TENS machine, and you scream at the pain. Vriska laughs, and switches it to higher settings.

"Stop! Please!" you say.

Terezi laughs as you continue to scream, holding a finger to your lips.

"Shhhhhh," Terezi says. "The louder you are, the more we want to hurt you!" She cackles maniacally as she eyes the blood coming from where she bit you. "You really are pathetic," she says. "I've never seen someone who wanted to be hurt so badly."

"Stop!" you say. "I'm sorry! I just... please!"

Terezi bursts out laughing. "You really think we're going to listen to you?" she asks. "Vriska, turn it up more."

> You say " NO! Please! D-"

Terezi bursts out laughing again, as the machine begins to send its current into your body.

"Oh, what did you think this was?" Terezi asks. "A nightmare? That you can make stop by asking nicely? I'm not even going to fucking listen!"

Vriska ignores you and begins slowly moving her hands towards your head. You feel the current flow through you as she raises her hands...

Vriska slaps you across the face.

"OW!" you say. "What the fuck?"

"You're pathetic," Vriska says. "You deserved it."

Terezi moves her face close to yours, and laughs. "Just like I thought," she says. "Her cheeks go red, showing the nature of her blood!"

Vriska slaps you again, harder.

"Please," you say. "I just want to go home. I'm sorry."

Vriska slaps you again, before moving her hand closer to your head.

"No!" you scream.

You see Vriska's hand move closer and closer to your head. You shut your eyes, waiting for the pain of your impending death...

Vriska suddenly stops, and takes her hand away. You open your eyes, only to find that she's pulled her hand back.

"What are you doing?" you ask.

"Giving you a chance," Vriska says.

"A chance to do what?" you ask.

"To say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry!" you say. "Just let me go!"

"No," Vriska says. "That's not how this works. You pissed yourself. That means you can't be forgiven."

"I'm sorry!" you say. "Just let me go home!"

"No," Vriska says. "Now, you're going to have to suffer for your actions."

> You cry.

Vriska looks at you with a cruel grin. "If I let you go, will you be good?" she asks.

> You say "Y-yes, anything, I'll do anything! Please!"

"That's good," Vriska says. "I'll make you suffer then." She steps back, and takes her hand off the machine.

"Now, stand over there," Vriska says.

> You stand where Vriska told you to stand.

Vriska walks around you, staring at your pitiful state. "Yes... I think I shall keep her," she says. "Perhaps I can still make something of her."

Terezi looks you over and sniffs at you. "I don't like her," she says. "She smells like piss and sadness."

Vriska looks you over, examining every inch of you like you're a piece of meat. "Hmm... I suppose she'll do," she says. "Tch. Sloppy work by me, I should have thought of this." Vriska quickly goes to her computer and logs into it. "Ah, there we are."

"What?" you ask.

Vriska types for a moment, before looking at you. "Do you know why I chose you?" she asks.

> You say "Because I'm a masochistic little sub?"

Vriska continues typing. "Wrong," she says. "I chose you because you're... let's see how this plays out... weak, and masochistic, and have no other motivations.

> You say "Isn't that what I just said?"

Vriska sighs. "No," she says. "I chose you because you're a fucking idiot."

> You say "Yes, Vriska."

Vriska looks away. "Yeah, whatever. Now get in the shower and clean up."


End file.
